A New Beginning
by LauriaLawliet
Summary: Ein kleiner OneShot über einen Doujinshi von DeadxEndxLess. Da es diesen Manga nur auf japanisch gibt, habe ich hier meine Version der Geschichte in Worte gebannt. Ebenfalls ist das passende Lied: To Die For von The Birthday Massacre sehr zu empfehlen. Einfach im Hintergrund laufen lassen :) In dem OneShot geht es um B und L.


A New Beginning

Ich stand in dem kalten Aufzug und drückte den Knopf ins gewünschte Stockwerk. Wie jeden Tag, war der Boden des Aufzugs ziemlich kalt, kein Wunder eigentlich, ich stand nämlich barfuß in ihm. Die Tür glitt nach wenigen Sekunden auf und ich betrat den großen Raum.

Mein bester Freund B lag hier im Krankenhaus schon seit Wochen, denn die Ärzte wussten einfach nicht was ihm fehlte. Er wurde jeden Tag schwächer, dass konnte ich sehen, trotzdem ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, mich immer so freudig wie ein kleines Hündchen, zu begrüßen, wenn ich ihn besuchte.

Ich schlenderte, mit den Händen in meinen Hosentaschen, weiter in Richtung des großen Bettes, welches am anderen Ende des Raumes stand. Doch irgendetwas war anders…

Ich ging neben das Bett, führte meine Hand langsam zum Laken und erschrak, als neben mir plötzlich eine Person auftauchte und mir leicht in den Finger zwickte. Ich stolperte einige Schritte zurück und starrte die Gestalt an.

Sie hatte eine schwarze, zerschlissene Hose, ein dunkelrotes Hemd, bei dem ein Ärmel scheinbar abgerissen war, und darunter ein engeres schwarzes Shirt.

Ich riss meine Augen auf, als ich das Seltsamste entdeckte: Die Flügel.

Sie waren lang und dünn, es sah sogar aus, als besitzen sie Stacheln. Sie waren definitiv nicht so, wie man es sich sonst immer vorstellte. Die Flügel waren auch nicht weiß, nein, sie waren ebenso rot, wie sein Hemd.

Die Gestalt blickte zum Bett, in dem B lag und beugte sich über ihn. Was war hier nur los? Was war mit B passiert? Ich wollte zu ihm und sehen, ob es ihm gut ging, doch ehe ich ein Schritt auf B zu machen konnte, wirbelte die Gestalt herum und sah mich freundlich an. Erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass sie genauso aussah wie B.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen… du bist zu spät.", sagte das Wesen und ich verstand nicht richtig, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab, schwebte einige Sekunden in der Luft und ließ sich über B auf dem Bett nieder. Das Wesen hatte seine Beine links und rechts von B's Körper gelegt und saß so über seinem Bauch.

„Ich werde ihn mitnehmen… es ist Zeit."

Was redete er da? Ich starrte ungläubig auf ihn und der Anblick, wie er über B saß, machte mich wütend. Ich schritt schnell zu dem Wesen und packte es am Oberarm.

„Geh runter von meinem Freund! Und überhaupt, wer bist du?", brüllte ich ihn an.

Er grinste mich nur an und sagte mit einer ruhigen Stimme:

„Ich? Ich bin ein Todesengel"

Ein Todesengel? Noch während meines Gedankens, griff meine Hand ins Leere, mit der ich eben noch den Oberarm festhielt.

War B wirklich gestorben? Ich brach neben seinem Bett zusammen und legte meine Hand auf seine Wange.

Kalt…

Ich schloss die Augen um mich zu beruhigen und dachte an die Zeit mit B.

„Weißt du… B war mein bester und einziger Freund, den ich je hatte. Wir waren unzertrennlich…", flüsterte ich niedergeschlagen, stand vorsichtig auf und drehte mich zum Engel, der nun neben mir schwebte. Ich holte tief Luft und hob meinen Finger mahnend zur Gestalt.

„Wieso siehst du aus wie B?", fragte ich sie.

Ein unglaublich fröhliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er setzte seine Fingerspitze auf meine. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, denn so haben B und ich uns früher immer begrüßt.

„B…?", fragte ich stumm und musterte das Wesen ausgiebiger.

Er drehte seine Handfläche zu mir und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Trick or treat", sagte der Engel.

Ich starrte die Handfläche an und verstand zuerst nicht.

„Heute ist doch Halloween, nicht? Sagt man das nicht so?", fragte die Gestalt irritiert.

Stimmt ja, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Ich drehte mich von ihm weg und kicherte kurz in meine Hand.

„Was?"

„Eigentlich geht man von Haus zu Haus und klingelt sich durch die Straßen, aber dass jemand direkt gefragt wird, habe ich noch nie gesehen. Fand es witzig", erklärte ich ihm.

„Naja, egal. Danke für die Erklärung", strahlte mir der Engel entgegen und ich musste zurück lächeln. Er hatte dasselbe freundliche Grinsen wie B… es war so lange her, dass ich ihn so glücklich gesehen habe. Die Krankheit quälte ihn schon Monate und er versuchte für mich zu lachen, aber ich erkannte, dass er sich nur quälte. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser so, wenn er endlich Frieden und Ruhe finden würde.

„Ich muss dann jetzt weiter, L."

Ich weitete meine Augen und starrte den Engel an. Er kannte meinen Namen… selbst die Stimme war der von B so ähnlich. Vorsichtig hob ich meinen Arm in Richtung einer Schwinge und berührte sie zärtlich. Sie war so weich und zart, wie tausend kleiner Federn.

Ich sah zu ihm hoch und blickte ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Versprich mir, dass du gut auf B aufpassen wirst, ja?", fragte ich und merkte zeitgleich, wie sich die Flügel vorsichtig um mich schlossen und sanft drückten.

„Ihm wird es gut gehen, das verspreche ich", antwortete der Engel und verblasste langsam.

Ich schnappte mir schnell seine Hand und legte ihm ein Bonbon, welches ich für B mitgebracht hatte, in die Handfläche.

„Happy Halloween", sagte ich grinsend und umschloss seine Hand.

Erst schaute er irritiert, dann aber schloss er seine Augen und zog die Mundwinkel nach oben. Er beugte sich neben mich und flüsterte ihn mein Ohr:

„Happy Birthday"

Dann lehnte er sich mit einem unglaublich glücklichen Lächeln zurück und verblasste immer mehr.

„B kann sich glücklich schätzen, so einen Freund zu haben", lachte mir der Engel entgegen und verschwand in einem Wirbel von Federn und Daunen, die ebenfalls nach und nach verschwanden.

„B…", sagte ich stumm und blickte den Federn nach, die sich langsam auflösten.

Nun stand ich hier, alleine, blickte gegen die Decke, dann in meine Hand, in der die letzte Feder lag und anfing in einem weißen Glitzern zu verschwinden.

Ich blickte zu B, der immer noch ruhig und mit einem friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck im Bett lag. Ich ging vorsichtig einige Schritte auf ihn zu und beugte mich über sein Gesicht.

„Tja, so endet wohl unsere gemeinsame Reise…", sprach ich mit gebrochener Stimme zu ihm.

„Ich werde dich niemals vergessen, mein Freund…"

Unsere Nasen berührten sich mittlerweile und ich versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Es schmerzte, sich für immer zu verabschieden.

„B… ich liebe dich", gestand ich ihm meine Gefühle, auch wenn es nun zu spät war.

Behutsam drückte ich ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen und schloss meine Augen. Einige Tränen sammelten sich unter meinen Augenlidern.

„Hatschi!"

Ich erschrak, stolperte einige Schritte zurück und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen zu B.

„Puh, hat sich angefühlt, als hätte mich eine Federn an der Nase gekitzelt", sagte er und strich sich mit dem linken Handrücken über die Nase.

Wie konnte das möglich sein?

„Ich hatte echt einen verrückten Traum. Ein Engel wollte mich abholen und du warst auch hier und hast mit ihm geredet."

Ich schaute zuerst zu B und dann nach oben. Ich verstand nicht was passiert war, aber B war wieder bei mir.

„Das war kein Traum B, hier war wirklich ein Engel der dich mitnehmen wollte. Er sagte mir es wäre die Zeit gekommen und du müsstest gehen. Das Wesen wollte sogar etwas Süßes von mir… habe ihm das Bonbon gegeben, was ich eigentlich für dich mitgebracht hatte…", erklärte ich ihm und wischte meine Tränen weg.

B starrte mich ungläubig an, zog seinen rechten Arm unter der Decke hervor und hob ihn vor sich. Ich starrte auf die geschlossene Faust, die sich nun langsam öffnete.

„Das Bonbon…", flüsterte ich B zu und in meinen Gedanken, sah ich den Engel, wie er mir Happy Birthday wünschte und freundlich grinste bevor er verschwand.

„Das darf ich doch nun behalten oder?", fragte mich B lachend und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich nickte ihm zu, umarmte ihn liebevoll und sagte:

„Natürlich, ist ja dein Bonbon…"


End file.
